


神不过圣诞节，真的不过

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: 锤基/高基预警：非常规ABO，2A1O，3P孕期PLAY、产乳PLAY、蓝皮PLAY简介：借由AO链接的引导，高天尊在茫茫宇宙中找回了丢失的宝物；借由AO链接的引导，索尔没想到会在中庭找回遗失的珍宝。这次他们谁也不会放开他，决定用一切方法将他留在自己的身边……哦，没那么严肃，一句话介绍就是高天尊用自己的能力复活了洛基带着他到地球生活结果被索尔发现然后三个外星人就这么没羞没臊幸福快乐的生活在一起了。





	神不过圣诞节，真的不过

洛基真的恨透圣诞节了。

 

今天是平安夜，一睁眼洛基就发现大事不好了。外面阳光明媚，下了一夜的大雪在地上堆起好几厘米的厚度，而他无法下床观看今年的第一场雪，因为他，洛基，一个Omega，挺着大肚子，正被自己的两位丈夫前后夹击，弄湿了下身。

“你们他妈的搞什么！”洛基面对着高天尊，一手企图将他推开，另一只手肘向后顶去，企图顶开背后的索尔。然而除了给夹在他和高天尊之间的肚子留有空隙外，他被两个Alpha贴地更紧了。

高天尊的一只手玩弄着他的阴茎，那里早在他清醒前就已经变硬，前端湿漉黏滑地吐着露珠。另一只手揉捏着乳房，孕期逐渐变软的胸肌像还处于发育期的少女的胸部一样，又小又软，令人爱不释手。而相较于高天尊的逗弄，另一边乳头则被索尔粗鲁地稔弄着，又疼又刺激的快感激得洛基抖动不止，推搡的双手也不自觉地搭在他们手上，想要拿开却迟迟没有动作。

后穴的抽插声越来越响，不需要掀开被子就能知道洛基的后穴现在湿成什么样了。只来得及骂一句话的洛基又急又气，周围自己发情的味道将身前身后两位Alpha隐忍的信息素扯了出来，毫无廉耻地缠绕上去。当又一股爱液从后穴涌出，索尔迅速接了一些，涂抹在自己的阴茎上，抬起洛基的一条腿直接捅了进去。

“唔！轻、啊嗯、轻唔！”几乎不给洛基挣扎的机会，高天尊吻上洛基，不似平时巧舌如簧的软舌被勾入他的口中，任其吮吸啃咬。抓起洛基的手放进被窝，将双方的阴茎并在一起，洛基的手刚碰到硬热的阴茎便瑟缩了一下，被高天尊按在柱身上，快速地套弄起来。高亢的呻吟被迫压制在喉咙里无法宣泄，口中、胸前、阴茎、后穴，同时被欺凌的快感和隐隐的窒息感逼得洛基浑身颤抖，没一会儿便到达了高潮。

当阴茎皮软下来时高天尊才放过他的嘴，眼前花白、大口喘息的Omega并没注意到眼前的Alpha与身后的家伙交换了一个眼神，原本还在身上到处抚摸的几只手抱的抱、扶的扶，将孕期笨拙的身体从床上立了起来。被Omega的爱液浇湿的阴茎险些滑出，借着洛基的体重又插了回去。

“嗯哼……唔啊！”突然进入体内的硬物吓了洛基一跳，本能地抬起腰想要逃离却被人抓着用力坐了回去，刚刚才射过的阴茎因为这个举动又射了一点透明的稀液，洛基浑身酸软，连支撑自己的力气都挤不出一丁点来，被动地任人摆弄姿势。

索尔一边对着洛基的腺体和肩膀又舔又咬，一边在高天尊的协助下调整洛基的双腿，他护着那个比一般同期孕妇（夫）大了不少的肚子，在高天尊一点一点挤进他与洛基结合的地方时安抚啜泣起来的爱人。

在还没怀孕时洛基就算有那个贼心想品尝两位丈夫的双龙服务，但面对一根就非比寻常的尺寸他实在没有那个贼胆敢去尝试，而两位丈夫也尽力不去肖想这种体位，以免事后某人离家出走几个月都找不着人回来。直到在双标记下的洛基怀上了异卵双生的双胞胎，孕期情欲暴涨的Omega没有与之相符的体力可以应对Alpha们的信息素补给，于是两位自认为非常体贴的Alpha想出了双龙服务来达成补给到位的目的。

当高天尊的阴茎全部埋入洛基的体内时，两位Alpha都暗自松了口气，唯独被夹在中间的Omega啜泣不止，后穴被塞得满满当当没有一丝空隙，只轻微一点动作就能刺激得他呻吟出声。洛基被浓厚的信息素熏得意识模糊，在其中蕴含的信息下逐渐放松身体，彻底将自己交托出去。

接收到洛基的信号后，高天尊将自己的阴茎抽出一些，当他插进去时索尔的阴茎又抽出一些，两位Alpha你来我往，在几乎相同的频率下逐渐加大抽插的幅度。Omega的后穴越来越湿也越来越软，湿漉漉的穴口更是被操得泛起白沫，长期被调教的穴肉贪婪地吞吐着两个庞然大物。

洛基仰着头，泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落。不管经历多少次都爽到令人恐惧，他又怕又舒服，既感到无助又安心得踏实，就像在惊涛骇浪里的木筏，身上却绑着永远不会断的救命绳索。

胸口逐渐明显的异样感拉回了些许意识，洛基有些木讷地看着眼前的景象，大脑缓慢地处理着讯息。高天尊和索尔好笑地看着怀中还未反应过来的爱人，各自抽出了自己还硬挺着的阴茎，将人小心地放回床上，一人一边含住了正在溢奶的乳头。

奇异的快感吓得洛基终于拉回了理智，然而反应地太晚，他的双手被按压在脑袋两侧，十指紧扣，双腿被大大地拉开，一人一边搭在Alpha们的腿上，被操得合不拢的后穴一张一合地邀请到了两只骨节分明的大手，模仿着刚才的交合一前一后轮流抽插起来。洛基难耐地猛摇着头，奶水被用力地吸出乳房，性爱与哺育两种千差地别的观念在快感的冲击下将他好不容易回归的理智敲打地支离破碎。

Omega委屈极了，哭喊着求丈夫停下来；他又舒服极了，尖叫着求他们给予更多。等到洛基再次迎来一次高潮时，他的初乳也被两位恬不知耻的丈夫吮吸光了。他们交换了刚才结合的姿势，洛基靠在高天尊的怀里，迎接索尔挤入他们俩交合的部位。只不过这次他们不再循序渐进，从一开始便大进大出，拉着还在高潮余韵中的Omega进入又一期浪潮。

终于迎来身体深处被浓稠的热液填满到饱胀时，洛基也颤栗着稀稀拉拉地射出了一点点，相比起前方的囊中羞涩，后穴被Alpha们的射精刺激地一阵阵收缩，不仅榨出了更多的精液更是涌出最后一股爱液，彻底浇湿了三人结合的地方，滴落的液体在床单上晕出一片又一片新的水渍。

在洛基彻底昏睡过去之前只来得及反思：最近我明明很安分啊……

 

索尔抱起晕厥的Omega，不着寸缕地走进卧室，留下一片狼藉丢给另一位Alpha收拾。高天尊笑着摇了摇头，手指挥舞间换下了脏掉的床上用品，巨大的衣橱门自动打开，飘出几件不同款式的天鹅绒浴袍，将酒红和墨绿的两件放在索尔进去的浴室门口，拿着属于自己的那件进了另一间浴室。

等到索尔抱着被洗得粉扑扑的洛基来到厨房时，高天尊已经准备好了丰盛的早餐。虽然很多事情都可以用魔法解决，但衣食住行中总有那么几样亲自操刀比较快乐。将温热的牛奶放到洛基跟前，笑嘻嘻地盯着他一脸尴尬的喝下。这不是高天尊第一次为洛基准备牛奶，但这件事发生在Omega的初乳后总让人觉得分外别扭，但还不知道自己犯了什么错的洛基不好造次，只得乖乖地在两位Alpha的注视下将其喝光。

急着结束这场奇怪的牛奶注目礼的洛基在自己的唇鼻间留下了一道奶泡，刚刚从嘴里钻出的舌头还没来得及触及便被身侧的索尔一扭头吻了过去，不仅舔走了奶泡，还依依不舍地用舌尖描摹洛基的唇形。好在肚子因为刚睡醒时的剧烈运动早已饿得咕咕直叫，洛基推了索尔一把，将一整块大牛排推到他的跟前：“切！”

高天尊将刚拌好的整盆沙拉与空掉的牛奶杯对换，坐回原位开始动手做鱼肉类的三明治。自从洛基怀孕以来，食量随着肚子的增长成倍增加，最初两位Alpha都有过顾虑，不管是从阿萨神族还是宇宙长者都无法解释这种情况，而洛基自身也对这种异常颇感不安，便暗暗控制食量，换取自己表面的平静与丈夫们的心安。直到身体因为营养不足而不受控制，原本与中庭人无异的阿萨神族的模样褪变成了冰霜巨人。

由于当时正与高天尊在商场购物，不仅引起了巨大的骚动更是与不明情况的复仇者们大打出手。之后索尔如何焦头烂额地同同事们解释高基二人不得而知，因为近两个月受饿没吃饱又被中庭人唤作怪物还和复仇者们打了一小架的洛基委屈度蹭蹭上涨，当索尔护在他的身前紧张的询问有没有受伤时眼泪不受控制地啪嗒啪嗒直往下掉。在高天尊的帮助下洛基得以暂时恢复阿萨神族的模样，被索尔安置在复仇者基地大吃特吃，在皮特、万达等几位年轻人震惊的注视下吃掉了整整三十人份的食物。

之后洛基才从阿斯加德毁灭前偷拿的藏书中翻找出有关约顿海姆的记载，才知道他这种所谓的“暴饮暴食”完全是正常现象，因为约顿海姆人的体温极低，就算是洛基这种极少数的小体型Omega也不例外。为了确保胎儿能够正常生长，需要靠外部吸收大量的食物来增加身体的热量（魔法无法解决这个问题），更何况洛基怀的还是阿萨神族和宇宙长者的子嗣，双方为了确保自己能够活下来并活得比对方更好而拼命汲取母体的营养。

当洛基终于吃饱擦干净嘴角，将自己陷进舒适度极佳的沙发里，拿过一旁叠好的绒毯盖在自己高高隆起的肚子上，一边轻柔地抚摸着肚子一边褪化出冰霜巨人的模样，餍足地叹了口气，对正在吃早饭的两位丈夫施施然开口：“我想吃焦糖布丁和热可可。”

 

室内适宜的温度使人昏昏欲睡，洛基看着落地窗外的雪景，院子里的几匹北极狼正撒欢地满地打闹。虽然洛基并不怕冷，但他就是喜欢暖和的地方，比起外面的白雪皑皑，他更乐于坐在燃烧的柴火旁阅读。只不过怀孕以后本就精神短，加上他还有两位不知节制的Alpha要照顾，难得的闲情时间还没翻看几页便打起了瞌睡。

索尔原本只是想把洛基抱到沙发床上，这张价值昂贵的沙发是在洛基怀孕后特地定制的，但不知是不是在上面做过太多运动的关系，洛基几乎没有主动上去卧过。迷蒙地揉了揉眼睛，赤红的双眼水汪汪地左右看了看，“Grandmaster呢？”

虽然知道这是Omega的本能驱使，但索尔还是晃了晃心中的醋坛子，脱了拖鞋爬进被窝，健壮的手臂伸到洛基的后颈，将人小心地揽进怀里：“我也是你的Alpha，怎么就想着找他？”佯作生气地啃了一口睡得紫扑扑的脸颊——怀孕后的洛基倒是丰润了不少，对此索尔的内心特别的自豪。

“你不是在这儿吗？”扯过索尔的浴袍领子擦拭脸上并不存在的口水，洛基闭上眼懒得理醋意横飞的某人，结果刚闭上的眼立马就怀着怒意睁开狠瞪过去：“嘿！”洛基在毯子下抓住作怪的魔爪，往后躲了躲才发现早已被对方安置在最里面，“唔、停……嗯哼……”

只要稍微一撩拨就湿得极快的后穴已经泌出一点爱液，索尔轻抚有些微肿的穴口，早已习惯被进入的软肉自发的、颤巍巍地吸住了粗糙的指腹，洛基为此哆嗦了一下，低头用额头的弯角去拱始作俑者。索尔好笑地任由对方撒娇，手上的功夫丝毫没有怠慢，没一会儿还有些抵抗作用的弯角便使不上劲儿了。

洛基的双手挡在肚子和索尔之间，这是怀孕后不自觉养成的习惯，在他好不容易意识到双手还可以推拒时为时已晚，脑袋被颈后的手臂抬高，敏感的角根便落入了Alpha的狩猎范围。温热的舌头刻意在角与额头的连接部位来回舔舐，那儿是整对角上最为敏感的部分，洛基被他舔得浑身颤抖毫无招架之力，后面的软肉更因此越发殷勤，紧张地阖动将Alpha的手指越吞越深。

原本湖蓝的肌肤透出一层浅浅的紫色，洛基难耐地喘息着，身后的瘙痒愈演愈烈，头顶传来的酥麻感折磨得他说不出一句完整的话来，想要被狠狠照顾的焦虑和早晨被丈夫们欺负的委屈突然交织在一起，急得他还没说个不字就哭得喘了起来。

原本还沉浸在恶作剧的快感中的Alpha被吓得立刻坐了起来，一边小心地扶起爱人一边紧张地查看和询问：“奥丁在上……这、这是怎么了，Loki？是我把你弄疼了吗？”没有得到答复，洛基只是咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，索尔只好心有余悸地将人抱进怀里好生安慰。

洛基觉得实在太丢人了，孕期Omega的情绪太过捉摸不定，有时候连他自己都会被吓到。好在索尔正沉浸在自责和愧疚中不会追究太多，他稳了稳情绪，伸手摸到Alpha有些被吓软的阴茎，挪动大腿压在对方的裆部开始磨蹭起来。

就刚才那一吓索尔早就没打算继续做了，但蓝皮的爱人却主动挑逗起他，还挂着泪珠的红眼睛不安的飘忽着，裸露在外的皮肤若隐若现着浅紫，很显然Omega的情欲还很高涨。在腿下的帐篷逐渐撘高时，索尔吻掉了悬挂着的泪珠，将人背对自己按在了沙发椅背上，直接撩起浴袍下摆，露出里面淫靡的模样。

冰霜巨人自身旖旎的纹路一直遍布到私密部位，索尔用指腹描摹着它们，惹得身下人一阵轻微的颤栗，股间湿润的穴口也因此泌出更多的爱液。索尔咽了口口水，复活以后的洛基已经不再像从前那样憎恶自己约顿人的身份，虚弱或者餍足的时候都会自然转换过去，但性爱中他却极少以这幅模样示人，每每见到这因情热而似红似紫的肌肤，都能迅速激发索尔作为Alpha的性欲和占有欲。顺着纹路一直来到盛情的穴口，略微红肿的软肉更加激发了Alpha的施虐欲，索尔一把拉下睡袍里的短裤，握着武器直接捅了进去。

“唔啊！Th、嗯啊！Thor……哈、哈啊！唔、bro……”前方的洛基根本没想到索尔会突然这么凶猛地刺穿自己，毫无防备地直接软趴在了沙发椅背上，索尔抓着他的胯部边操边往回拉，以免力道过大不小心将肚子撞到椅背上。洛基仰着头艰难地喘息着，一边震惊一边害怕想要摸摸肚子的情况，但他现在整个人都被索尔撞散架了，别说抚摸肚子，连用手将自己从椅背上撑起来都做不到。

就在好几次因为撞击压到喉咙而呛到后，索尔俯身将双臂穿过洛基的双腿，一个力挺直接将人抱了起来，阴茎因为这个举动狠狠刺入直接撞在了生殖口处，姿势和内里的双重突变吓得洛基惊叫一声直接射了出来。这个过程使得Omega的脑子直接宕机了好一会儿，脑袋仰靠在Alpha的肩头任由对方上下贯穿着他。

直到一股熟悉的咸腥在鼻间萦绕不去，湿滑的柱体时不时戳弄他的嘴唇和舌苔，洛基才迷迷糊糊回过神，看清了眼前的景象：“Gran、嗯哈……mas唔！”不等洛基说完，等待许久的阴茎便长驱直入，快速地碾磨起他的口腔。

高天尊还穿着工作时的西装，严谨的模样似乎正在参加什么重要的会议。只不过他的面前没有啰嗦又不识时务的客户，他的Omega正在被另一位丈夫照顾，魅惑的蓝皮肤正意乱情迷，微薄的嘴唇畏缩又贪婪地吮吸着他的阴茎：“我才不在这么一会儿，你看看你，我的小甜心……”高天尊伸出修长的手指，顺着蓝色的角尖一路下滑到根部，“多么淫乱，嗯？看来早上我和小火花还没喂饱你呢。”

一直被深喉的洛基双眼泛泪，还含着粗长的阴茎便激动地摇头，高天尊的眼神看起来太危险了，努力挑动舌头想去讨好对方。然而还是没能阻止对方的惩罚，高天尊剥夺了他转化的能力，在得到允许前他都得保持冰霜巨人的模样。当阴茎终于离开被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇，洛基委屈地呢喃了一声，却不敢大声说不以免换来更恶劣的惩罚——孕期的魔法几乎全是在高天尊的协助下才得以完成的。

虽然知道洛基现在一定委屈的要命，但索尔并没打算帮他，只是安慰性地舔吻着他的腺体，加快了最后的冲刺。原本还在被惩罚的悲伤中的洛基立刻被牵引走了注意力，他实在想不明白当初为何会想不开答应两位丈夫的双标记。看看，本来应付一个已经够呛了的，何况这两人的一加一还不等于二。等到索尔终于解放在他的体内并依依不舍地抽离自己时，洛基绝望的发现高天尊已经将自己脱干净提枪向他靠近。

“你们……到底把我当什么了……”洛基靠在沙发椅背上，在高天尊的手抚上他的脸颊时乖巧又委屈地落了好几滴眼泪，Alpha只是轻笑一声，捧着他的脸吮吻走了它们：“你可是我无尽的生命中一直在寻找的宝藏。”

“哼。”

洛基最讨厌圣诞节了，不知道中庭人为什么会喜欢这样的节日。就算当天晚上他收到了最想要的魔法书和找了不知道多少年的魔法道具，也一点都不开心，一点都不。他可是阿斯加德的小王子，约顿海姆的君王，差点统治中庭的神，他才不过圣诞节呢，绝不。

Fin.


End file.
